<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Potato Chips by SaltwaterJanuary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511296">Potato Chips</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltwaterJanuary/pseuds/SaltwaterJanuary'>SaltwaterJanuary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brief Non-Consensual Kissing, Domestic, F/M, He Doesn't Know How To Feel, Playfully Fighting Over Food, Rouge the Bat Likes to Flirt, Unresolved Emotional Tension, potato chips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:47:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltwaterJanuary/pseuds/SaltwaterJanuary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's only the little things that make me feel this way about you. Oneshot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rouge the Bat/Shadow the Hedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Potato Chips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <em>Potato Chips</em>
      </p>
      <p>He got up from the sofa, abruptly.</p>
      <p>"What's wrong? Something I said?" she questioned, turning around on her sofa seat, to peer over the top.</p>
      <p>He shook his quills, dismissing the question silently.</p>
      <p>"Shadow, what is it?"</p>
      <p>"I'm just getting some chips, alright?"</p>
      <p>"So suddenly? Honey, you never liked chips before…and, they <em>are</em> mine. I could say you aren't allowed to have any."</p>
      <p>He didn't turn, but asked," Would you really prohibit me from getting a bag of chips?"</p>
      <p>"I <em>could</em>."</p>
      <p>He made his way to the cabinets. She smirked at him, mischievously.</p>
      <p>She stood up and walked into the kitchen, her bare feet patted against the wooden floors rhythmically.</p>
      <p>He turned, with the bag in his hand, and was surprised to see her standing there, inches away from him.</p>
      <p>"Man, you move quickly."</p>
      <p>"I sure do," Rouge giggled, in yet a mature kind of way. He never knew how she could giggle in such a woman-like way.</p>
      <p>He reached into the bag.</p>
      <p>"Ah, ah, ah!" she interrupted, finger wagging teasingly. "I never told you that you could!"</p>
      <p>"So?"</p>
      <p>"You're in my house, dearie."</p>
      <p>"So?" He indifferently brought a potato chip to his mouth. He didn't open it, yet.</p>
      <p>"So, you listen to me or get kicked out, babe."</p>
      <p>"I'm fine getting kicked out." He opened the lips.</p>
      <p>"No, you're not."</p>
      <p>She stealthed forward, and hinted at stopping him. He smirked, putting the edible back in its respective place.</p>
      <p>"Fine. What do I have to do to get your permission?"</p>
      <p>"Hmm…how about you tell me what's bothering you?"</p>
      <p>"I'd rather not."</p>
      <p>She shrugged. "No food for you then, darlin'."</p>
      <p>"Rouge, this game isn't going to work." Even though she knew for certain it would.</p>
      <p>"Oh. Are you sure?"</p>
      <p>"Yes."</p>
      <p>She slinked forward, and took the prize from him. She took a bite of the contents, looking very satisfied with herself, indeed.</p>
      <p>"We just swapped places so easily, did you notice, dear?"</p>
      <p>"Rouge, are you trying to make me fight with you, over a bag of chips?"</p>
      <p>"No. 'Course not, dear." She questioned how truthful that statement was.</p>
      <p>"I'm not actually hungry."</p>
      <p>She laughed. "Oh, why did you come to get it, then?"</p>
      <p>He was dumbfounded, if only for a moment. "I was getting it for <em>you</em>."</p>
      <p>"Ha! As if…"</p>
      <p>He sighed in defeat. "Fine…"</p>
      <p>She stopped playing, and listened earnestly. "Ok, what is it, Shadow dear?"</p>
      <p>His ears flattened, in a rather adorable kind of way. To her, his awkward moments were the cutest.</p>
      <p>"You make me," his eyes darted quickly from her to the floor," …feel uncomfortable."</p>
      <p>"Why is that?"</p>
      <p>"I… don't know."</p>
      <p>She fluttered her eyes. "I'm honored."</p>
      <p>"You should be… Can I have the chips back now?"</p>
      <p>"Sure." She purposely took a chip and put it between her teeth, holding it there in wait.</p>
      <p>He groaned. "See, this is what I mean. "</p>
      <p>"I'm still waiting…" It was a bit muffled.</p>
      <p>He shook his head. Wondered if he should humor her. She stepped forward, nearly standing on his feet, and shut her eyes, patiently.</p>
      <p>Without word, he leaned in, and took it with his own mouth. He didn't touch her lips, and he didn't plan to.</p>
      <p>She did. They kissed.</p>
      <p>He backed up, smirked at the entire thing, and went back to the sofa.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>